A night of neon club lights and love confessions
by rainbowcircus
Summary: Marshall takes the the prince out for some night life fun. they've been best friends for awhile now but Marshy as developed feelings for a certain pink prince. will he go through with telling him how he feels? find out! Yaoi! dont like, dont read! i own nothing but the plot of this story!


" Marshall, will you please tell me why you brought me to this place and had me dress in such a manner?" Prince Gumball asked, feeling slightly annoyed as he looked down at his outfit with a scowl. He was wearing a neon pink shirt that had a black cloud on it that was raining candies, along with black skinny jeans and grey converse. PG scowled even more when he remembered that the so called king made him leave his crown at the castle. Marshall Lee chuckled, lazily floating around the pink prince. Marshall wore a dark red shirt with dark blue jeans with white suspenders that swayed lightly as he floated; the shoelaces of his wore out black converse swaying as well.

"Will you relax, Gum Gum? It's a party. This is supposed to be fun. Now, stop being a stick in the mud and come dance with everyone else. you look abit weird just standing near the food stand for the past half hour." The night dweller replied with another chuckle. PG crossed his arms.

"Hmph." Marshall sighed.

"Guess, I'll just I'll have to sing to you then…" He faked a slightly sad tone, while hiding a smirk. The prince's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" too late. Marshall flashed him a grin then flew up to the dj and whispered something to him. The dj nodded and suddenly a techno type beat came on and neon muilt colored lights flashed around, Marshall flew up high above the dancers. He smirked at the prince's wide eyes and mouth words of:' what the cabbage do you think your doing?' Marshall pointed down at PG.

" Yo, Gum Gum, this song is for you." Then he banged his head lightly to the beat and started to sing.

"_You are my everything,_

_You taught me how to sing_

_You took a chance on me_

_Opened my heart to see_

_You have the golden key_

_That simply sets me free_

_You are my only hope_

_The one I need the most_

_You are my light and dark_

_The ever shining spark_

_You are my other half_

_You always make me laugh_

_You are my dearest friend_

_Forever til the end_

_We're simply meant to be_

_For it is clear to see_

_(I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin… fa-a-a-all)_

_[Chorus]_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(So lovestruck)_

_I know you'll carry me through_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(So love struck)_

_I know you'll carry me through_

_(Lovestruck oh la la la la la lovestruck)_

_I can't see myself without you_

_Now that I've had a taste_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_I feel your lips_

_I see your face_

_I'm taking back every hateful thing I've ever said about love_

_I've realized I need it and baby you're the one_

_I only smile when I'm with you_

_I spend all day missing you_

_I'm love struck in your head_

_Every thought, every breath_

_You've turned this boy into a man_

_I promise to love you like no one can_

_Here we are hand in hand_

_My dream came true, now I'm your man_

_(I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin… fa-a-a-all)_

_[Chorus]_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(So lovestruck)_

_I know you'll carry me through_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(So love struck)_

_I know you'll carry me through_

_(Lovestruck oh la la la la la lovestruck)_

_I want to scream into this world that you are my one an' only guy_

_I was a fool and jaded too_

_Before I fell in love with you_

_So in love with you_

_So in love with_

_I'm fallin I'm fallin I'm fallin in love_

_[Chorus]_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(So lovestruck)_

_I know you'll carry me through_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(So love struck)_

_I know you'll carry me through_

_(Lovestruck oh la la la la la lovestruck)_

_Cupid got me when I let down my guard_

_Who knew you were this great?_

_Who knew I'd fall this hard?_

_We can run away and never look back._

_Forget about our past the future's what we have"_

While singing he flew around with fast quick motions as the lights flashed different colors, as he was almost done with the song he swooped down and picked up Gumball, twirling around in midair among the lights. Soon he finished the song and gently flowed down. The prince just stared, blushing lightly. Marshall looked away, blushing slightly then opened his mouth to speak.

"I-i love you, gumball…" Marshall felt lips smash against his own. His eyes widened slightly and realized it was gumball. Marshall leaned into the kiss holding prince gumball tightly. They kissed as 'galaxies' by owl city came on and people danced around them.

The end


End file.
